


Safe In Your Arms

by ailetei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, What Was I Thinking?, im so gross, leo sexily speaks spanish, lots of licking, their usual but fabulous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: The pair share a night of intimacy after being far apart for so long they can hardly get enough of each other. Guang's forever shy, blushy face is too adorable for Leo. Leo effectively uses Guang's sleepiness to ensure a night of steamy hot sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when the two had been away from each other for a month for competitions. Leo cooked dinner for them that night.

A sigh was heard from the opposite end of the neat apartment.

“Leo..” Sighed Guang. “How long are you gonna be washing the dishes for?” He asked, sulking his head on the arm rest of the couch.

“Just a little bit longer.” Replied a calm voice.

With an exaggerated flop, Guang returned to reading his book while Leo simply continued washing the dishes.

“Guang..” A voice called.

Guang blinked with heavy lids. “Hm?.. Leo?..” He rubbed his eyes. “I’m sleepy..”

Leo chuckled softly and Guang felt himself being lifted up in an all too familiar warmth. “Bedroom?”

“Mmhmm..” Guang nuzzled into strong arms while being carried, the usual flush on his face slightly pinker.

But he didn't have time to settle down in Leo’s arms as he was carefully.. gently.. tossed on to the bed. It had been too long since the two had time to spend together, for Leo it was especially important that he used the time he did have, “wisely”.

“Mmmph…” Guang made a half sleepy surprised sound when he felt Leo’s lips on his. Yes, he was in fact, very very drowsy from sleep, but nevertheless, he decided he would participate in what Leo had planned so he parted his rosy lips and allowed their tongues to lather in saliva until it left him gasping and panting, spit dribbling down his chin with begging eyes. Damn did the sight make the other man hard. 

“Guang..” Leo breathed. He lowered his face again, this time lifting up Guang’s shirt to reveal baby pink nipples. Inviting, Leo thought. He bit the bud between his teeth, getting a mewl out of Guang, making sure to cover it with wetness and leave a sticky trail with his tongue all the way down his lover’s body. With a warm seductive look in to Guang’s half lidded sparkling eyes, Leo pulled down the boy’s briefs and began building that heat once more. Slowly, he stroked the pink member, another hand moved to toy with his heavy sac. 

“Ah!.. Haah.. Hnnn.. L-Leo..”

Leo stopped and again moved right back up to devour the boy’s neck, pulling gasps and small thrusts out of the skater beneath him. Guang’s blush had travelled to his ears, earning the attention of Leo who decided to lick and toy with them until his lover was a writhing, mewling mess, for his ears were shamefully sensitive.

Still feeling a bit lethargic, Guang was only half aware of what was happening, but he knew he liked every minute. “Leo.. I.. I want to…”

“What is it you want, my love?” Leo asked because Guang did not seem like he had the intention of finishing the sentence.

“I-I want to.. service you too..” He gave Leo a look of desperation which the older male swore he could cum just from that alone.

“Yeah?.. Ok, love. C’mere.”

Now it was Leo’s turn to blush a bit as he rested his back against the plush headboard of the bed, parting his thighs a little. 

The younger boy made a show of nuzzling his flushed face in to Leo’s clothed erection. He loved the warmth of it on his cheek. Guang gently nipped at the sides of the cloth blocking the cock and then went back to nuzzling again before pulling down the briefs. The sight made Guang’s cheeks glow with lust. The soft pink color, perfectly dipped head, slight drip of pre-cum. Guang whimpered out loud and licked up and down the sides. He could feel Leo shiver pleasantly. The young skater’s mouth worked over the slit and eventually took he head in to his soft mouth. The heat had the other man moaning and reaching a hand to gently grab at the boy’s hair.

“Mmhmm..” Leo hummed his approval and used his hand to encourage Guang. The sucking and tightness were all too good. “Ah.. F-fuck.. yes” Leo hissed. The boy sped up, cock hitting the back of his throat each time and he could feel the heat suddenly rise in his mouth. With a lick to the slit of his cock, Leo was coming in Guang’s mouth in a moan. When he’d returned from his high, he saw Guang with cum dribbling out of his mouth as the boy tried hard to swallow most of it.

“My love, there is no need to swallow that..” Leo exclaimed, reaching up to wipe away the mess left on the corners of Guang’s lips.

He was yet again surprised when the boy gently guided his hand down the milky slim body.

Guang’s voice dripped with shameless lust. “Touch me..” He breathed. “Please..” He was wearing the most desperate of expressions. And who was Leo to refuse such a request. The older skater placed a strong hand on Guang’s back, forcing the boy to lay on top of him.

“Let me take care of you, cariño.” Leo whispered huskily.

Guang shuddered with another darker blush settling in from the words.

Leo slipped their positions so that Guang was once again underneath him, confirming this is how he liked it best. His skilled tongue once again working at the twitching erection of his lover, it had Guang whimpering shyly and leaking all over the sheets. Leo of course didn't let this fluid go to waste. He scooped it up with 2 fingers and began affectionately teasing the boy’s sensitive hole. It was twitching beautifully, clenching around itself. Leo pushed his middle finger past the ring of pink muscle while still giving head to the younger boy. 

“AH! Leo!.. N-Nghh..!” Guang couldn't help but buck up to feel more. The finger intruding him felt so good he craved more. Unable to say that he wanted more, he whimpered louder in hopes Leo would know what he needed.

Luckily, Leo did know. “Here..” Leo said to himself as he pushed in a second finger, effectively finding the boy’s prostate. He slipped his fingers out then without a warning plunged them right back, hitting that spot once more, forcing a cry out of Guang. Now trembling, Guang lifted his legs higher and parted them in deeper submission, even his own action made him blush in humiliation that everything was on display for Leo to see. He removed his fingers

Leo was almost not aware he was hard again. “Is it ok, my love?” He asked, aligning himself with the hole and rubbing circles around the orifice with the head of his cock.

Guang nodded shyly. “Y-yeah..”

Slowly, Leo pushed in. The breach made the younger skater feel so full and good, he couldn't do much but bite his bottom lip while squeezing his eyes shut. Tears threatened to fall from overwhelming pleasure. He was absolutely wrecked. The sounds falling from his mouth were delicious and Leo responded to each with a moan of his own, continuously thrusting in to the tight heat.

“L-Leo.. AH! Y-yes.. there..!” Guang cried out, feeling his impending orgasm on the rise.

 

A hand moved to stroke the boy’s dripping erection and another hand went to smooth over the undersides of those milky thighs and squeeze that nice plump ass. He moved up to kiss Guang’s without stopping his hand loving the way the other whimpered so close to him. Hot breaths made them both tingle. Guang gradually grew louder and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck, panting straight in to the other’s mouth. With a low grunt, Leo felt Guang clench around him, milking his cock and making him spill all his warm seed in to the boy. Guang’s breathing quickened as he too let his orgasm shake his small frame, covering himself in come.

Leo fell next to Guang and the pair lay there catching their breath.

A little out of breath, Guang started, “Leo…”

“Mmhm?”

“Um.. I-I.. I really missed you.”

“Me too, cariño.”

As if scripted, the two moved so that Leo had his arm under Guang’s neck and they were both snuggled up against each other. Guang had never felt so safe. He let the feeling lull him in to a soft sleep, and so did Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariño= dear/ my dear
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope it was good cause I wrote it in like 3 hours on a whim.  
> Also YOU GUYS: please let me know in the comments if you want to read Viktor x Yuri daddy kink or Leo x Guang Hong Ji daddy kink fanfiction. THANK YOU! 
> 
> As always, I apologize for any and all grammatical and spelling errors.


End file.
